


Capture me

by Baebaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baekhyun Fluff, Baekhyun x Reader - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO Imagine, F/M, Model!Baekhyun, imagine baekhyun, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebaekhyun/pseuds/Baebaekhyun
Summary: You're a photography student, working on your dream career. He just moved to the city, desperately looking for a way to make some money. When you hire him to model for your photographs, will you be able to concentrate on the job?





	Capture me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eline/gifts).



You loved living in Chicago. Its tall buildings seemed to wrap around you like a comforting parent when you felt lonely. And you did feel lonely at times, far away from your family home and the place you grew up. Luckily, your parents and childhood friends frequently contacted you to video chat and you hadn’t missed a single Christmas with your family. Besides, feeling a little homesick every now and then was well worth living your dream.

You were in your final year of photography at university and the busy lifestyle of an art student had grown on you. When you weren't studying, you drove from one place to another, always searching for new places and people to capture on film. Armored with a camera, you felt like you could take on the whole world.

You had experience in every branch of photography. Back in your hometown, when you were as young as five, you had started taking pictures of your family members with your dad's camera. In your teens, you had experimented with landscape photography, street photography and even macro photography. Yet you hadn’t been able to stop photographing humans. The ability to materialize a person through your lens onto a piece of paper never failed to amaze you.

That love for humans was exactly what now caused you to stand in the middle of Millenium Park, waiting for your muse to pass by. Your final graduation project for university was due in a couple of months, and you were on the hunt for your subject. The assignment required you to take a series of photographs of a stranger who caught your interest in the streets. You had all the photoshoots planned out and your parents, having more than enough money to spare thanks to your mom's successful career as a brain surgeon, had agreed to sponsor your project. The only thing left to arrange was someone to model for your photos.

A tap on your shoulder interrupted your thoughts. You turned around to see a confused face contoured by a pair of glasses looking down at you.

“Hi, I’m sorry, but I'm new here and I think I'm lost.” The stranger rubbed the back of his head.

You automatically took out your phone and opened your map. Tourists and people who just moved to town frequently asked for directions. “Oh yeah sure, where do you need to go?”

“Uhm it's this address? I'm running late for the job interview so I have to get there as soon as possible.”

He handed you a piece of paper with an address scribbled down on it. You didn't think to look up at him while you typed the address in and your phone quickly showed the fastest route. But when you wanted to start explaining where he should go, you did look up.

And you froze.

He was standing closer than you could remember, looking over your shoulder to your phone screen, one hand in his brown hair, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration.

He brought a finger up to the screen, leaning in even closer. “So I take this street here and then go right...”

He paused when you didn't answer, taking a step back to look you in the eyes. A tender smile appeared. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you quickly responded, shaking yourself from your trance-like state, “so that street and then right.”

You pointed towards a row of trees where he had to take a turn to the right. He nodded, taking a step closer before fixing his eyes on the screen again, waiting for further instructions. You continued to explain which streets he should take, but you both started to realize that it was going to take him way too long to get to his interview. He would never make it in time.

He sighed and ruffled through his hair again. You only now saw that he actually seemed quite young, probably around your age. Then, suddenly, he sat down cross-legged on the ground and pouted. Confused but somehow charmed by this guileless action, you joined him on the ground in the middle of the square. People were too occupied minding their own business to even notice you.

“That was probably my last shot at a job,” he confessed. He sat with his hands folded in his lap, playing with a single strand of grass growing between the tiles. You found the gesture so innocent that you felt your heart leap for a second. Could he maybe be-

He let out a laugh. “Honestly, if someone offered me a job as a stripper right now, I would take it.”

“I may have a job for you,” you unwillingly let the words escape your mouth.

His gaze moved up from the strand of grass in between his legs. His eyes seemed to light up with hope, and then one corner of his mouth lifted into a grin. “As a stripper?”

“No, of course not,” you blushed. You couldn't believe he was already being so forward with you. “No, I'm actually looking for a model.”

“I'm flattered,” he laughed, “but I'm not sure I'm cut out for the job.”

You thought about what your mom had said on the phone last week. _We will pay them anything they want sweetheart, just make sure you find someone you think is perfect and we’ll make sure they get paid properly._ You knew this was the person you wanted for your project. He had sparked your interest in a matter of minutes. He was the one.

You briefly explained the assignment and told him that he needn't worry about payment. It also didn't matter if he had no background in modeling. You were used to working with inexperienced friends and classmates who volunteered to pose for your photos.  
With an unsure voice, you added: “I really think you would be perfect.”

“That is good money for a couple of photo shoots,” he admitted, pensively rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. Then he rose, rearranged his backpack and extended his hand towards you. He breathed in sharply, but then a confident look washed over his face. “Let's do it.”

You got up and shook his hand with a satisfied smile. That went easier than expected. You admired this stranger's easygoing attitude, making decisions as if he had nothing to lose. Secretly, you wished you could also feel that way, instead of meticulously weighing out every decision you made.

After exchanging phone numbers, you arranged a meeting for your first photoshoot next week. He wrote the date down on the back of his hand, whispering to himself that he shouldn't forget it, and looked at you a final time. You couldn't help but feel as if those eyes were looking right through you. He smiled again.

“See you then,” he said. He spun around on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. It seemed as if your surroundings only now came to life again, as if the world had been on pause during the time you were talking to this guy. You watched him until the city and its people enveloped him. Looking down at your phone, you examined the new contact you had added. The phone number, the address, the email, the name.  
Baekhyun.

_See you then._


End file.
